Video streams may be encoded in order to reduce the image redundancy contained in the video streams. An encoder may compress frames of the video streams so that more information can be sent over a given bandwidth or saved in a given file size. The compressed frames may be transmitted to a receiver or video decoder that may decode or decompress the frames for rendering on a display. In some cases, video compression is done by temporal scalability, where the current frame is encoded by finding similar content on a prior frame according to a hierarchical structure.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.